Again Wendy
by loverofmuffins23
Summary: This story is about a certain redhead, sixteen year old boy who returns to the Darling home. There is Pendy and Pigerlilly. Michael and John are not included. Wendy is a year older than she was before. she is fourteen . Rated T to be safe
1. Meeting and Decisions

Again Wendy

_Hey everybody! This is a story about Wendy returning to Never Land. There is PENDY and PETIGERLILLY. Michael and John are not in this. Wendy is a year older than she was before. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Review Review Review! _

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Father: "I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before. A long time ago, when I was very young". _

_Wendy: "Father."_

_Mom:"George"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Wendy was sitting at her bedroom window. It was the night of her fourteenth birthday, and she had just moved into her very own bedroom the night before. Michael and John had just retired to their beds, and her parents were gone to a couples' ball. She was looking to the sky, entranced in the sight of the second star to the right, the way to Never Land. Her heart filled with longing, she closed the window, (not locked, mind you) and retreated to her bed.

Peacefully sleeping, Wendy was unaware of the shock she was about to receive. The wind outside became still, as if they were expecting something to happen. The window handle squeaked. Slowly, the window handle opened. Slowly a shadow came into the room. It spread across the floor and came to rest on the edge of the bed. A young boy about the age of fifteen was the owner of the shadow. He was looking at Wendy, the creator of stories about him, the "mother of the Lost Boys", who had the jealousy of all the mermaids, and Tinker Bell. He brushed her hair out of her face. Looking at her face reminded him of why he went to Never Land in the first place. She was young and full of life. He couldn't bear to see her grow up, and never see her again. No. He couldn't take it. He had to do something. He slowly crawled onto the bed. "Wendy", he whispered into her ear, gently shaking hershoulder. "Wendy!.................WENDY ………..WENDY!!!!"

Startled, Wendy sat up. As soon as she saw the shadow she screamed. "Peter!!!!!! What are you doing here?" "I came to see you, Wendy. It's been so long", Peter answered. Wendy was still trying to clear her dream cloud thoughts. Peter. Here. Again. He was right. It had been too long. She rubbed her eyes, thinking this was just a dream hanging around still. She had wished to see Peter again for as long as she could remember. The adventure and fun that had come with the trip to Never Land could never be done on Earth. Suddenly, Peter's voice cut into her recollection. "Wendy……. I've been thinking. It has been an awful long time since you've been to Never Land. Why don't you come back with me?

Wendy sat up straight. It had been her wish ever since she returned to go back again. But what would mother say? After all, it had only been a year since they had disappeared into the sky before, and their mother had almost found out. She didn't think her mother could bear it to lose them again. But then again, she and father wouldn't be back for hours. An hour here was two days Never Land time. Oh no, what about Michael and John? Surely if they woke up, and saw she wasn't there, they would know where she had gone. Uggh, if she kept with the long monologues to herself, Peter would be shaking her, and waving his hand in her face. Which was exactly what he was doing now.

"Wendy! Come on! You haven't been there in forever, and I'm sure Michael and John will understand. Besides, the Lost Boys really want to see you again." _And I wanted to see you again _Peter thought in his mind. She just had to come back with him. He couldn't take not being with her. She was the best (and only mother) Peter had ever had, and she sure could tell a good story, especially when it involved him. He wanted her back to Never Land, where she really belonged.

By this time you may have noticed that a certain tinker fairy has not showed her face in the story so far. Well, when Tinker Bell found out that Peter was going to London again to take that (cow, as she called Wendy) back to Never Land, she completely lost it, and seeked refuge inside of Peter's hat. She was buried in the soft curls of Peter's hair when she heard Wendy and Peter talking. She furiously flew out of Peter's soft hair and hat, and landed on the bridge of Peter's nose. She angrily began tinkling, and kicking in the air. "Shhh!!!" Peter said and wrapped her in his fist. He stuck her back underneath his hat.

Wendy was still aware of the fact that Tinker Bell thought she was a fat cow, and couldn't stand to be around her. But she decided to just ignore it, and be nice to her. "Hello Tinker Bell", she said. Tinker Bell stuck her small pink tongue out at Wendy and dived back under Peter's hat. "Tink, stop it!",Peter said. "So Wendy, are you ready to go?" Wendy picked up a pack of gum (necessary for later if you know what I'm saying *wink*wink*) a hairbrush, a jacket, and knapsack. Now she was ready.

She stepped onto the ledge of her window. _Wow, déjà vu, _she thought. Except for this time it wasn't snowing. Tinker Bell reluctantly flew into Peter's hand, and flapped her hands at Wendy aggressively. It covered Wendy in a cloud of pixie dust. Wendy sneezed, and lost her balance. Now, no one can have happy thoughts if plummeting down a window. She squeezed her eyes shut in terror for the impact. Right before she hit the ground, a big pair of strong arms caught her. She opened her eyes to find herself in Peter's arms. She blushed, as this had been yet another time that he had to save her. But he didn't look like he minded. They stared at each other for a minute before Wendy broke the silence by coughing. "Um, Peter, you can put me down now," Wendy said. Peter blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, right, sorry."

_LOL. Ok I want for everyone to comment on this. The little green button at the bottom is very lonely!!! Tell me how it was, and if it was a hit or miss for Disney's favorite fantasy couple. Sorry it's so short!!!! Thx!!!_


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Never Land

_Hey, I still got the hang of this. _Wendy thought to herself. It was like riding a bike; you never forget how to do it. It sure felt wonderful to have this freedom, to go anywhere your heart could desire. Swooping around buildings, down alleyways, and back up into the sky, Wendy wondered why she had doubted wanting to come back with Peter in the first place. Ahh, there it is. It was just like they had left it before. She couldn't wait to see the lost boys again. And maybe the mermaids wouldn't be jerks to her this time!!! But she hoped that Peter wouldn't try to take her back to the Indian encampment. She would be a jealous wreck.

"Okay Wendy, close your eyes so I can put your blindfold on, we moved our hiding spot. We still can't have Hook knowing where we are" _Wow, she even looks beautiful with her eyes closed_ Peter thought. He held her hand to guide her to their new hideout. With Hangman's tree destroyed with Hook's little "present", they had to seek refuge elsewhere. Now the hideout was in a cave. It had all different sizes of holes just like the tree, and many tunnels that led to different parts. It was the ultimate Lost Boys hideaway. _Haha just felt like saying that. _Peter swiftly picked Wendy up, much to Wendy's shock, and dropped her into the nearest hole. She landed on a bed, precisely the same bed that they had in Hangman's Tree. "However had they managed to save it" she wondered to herself. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by six grubby little boys by the names of Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, Cubby, and the Raccoon Twins jumping onto her. They were all very excited to see she was back and begged her to tell them a story. So she began into the story about the girl who pricked her finger on a spinning wheel (much to the laughter of the Lost Boys) and how she was saved by a handsome prince with his kiss.

Wendy knew what a real kiss was. It was the kind that she had seen before, by her mother. She also knew that she had one, perfectly conspicuous in the right hand corner of her mouth, known by her Aunt. She had not known what to do with it, until she met Peter. Wendy blushed as she recalled the memory. She finished the story and started singing a song.

You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you  
You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you  
Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at it's joke on me  
I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise

Chorus:  
When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it  
When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?  
When did you fall in love?

Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes  
You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me  
I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now  
Right there before my eyes  
You're my beautiful surprise

Chorus:

Was it at the coffee shop  
Or that morning at the bus stop  
When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand  
Or the time we built the snowman  
The day at the beach, sandy and warm  
Or the night with the scary thunderstorm  
I never saw the signs  
Now we've got to make up for lost time  
And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free

Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love  
I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall  
Have you been waiting long  
When did you fall in love with me  
When did you fall in love?

She finished singing and paused to look around. All the boys had fallen asleep. Peter was gaping at her. "Wow, you have a wonderful voice." She shyly smiled "Thanks. I took lessons for two years at school." Peter was astonished. How could she go to school? He had been there before. It was the most awful place in the world. Mean and jerkish adults rapped sticks on your desk and yelled at you. They gave you these formations on paper that you wrote on, and then they yelled at you if you did "Bad" as they called it. He shuddered. Why did this matter? He was here now. She was here now. And they were far away from that awful place.

Peter was bored. Never had the boys gone to bed this early, so now he had nothing to do. "Come on Wendy, let's go do something."

_What will they do? Where will they go? What will they see? Wanna find out??? COMMENT_


	3. Sorry About the Wait! Please Help!

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having trouble thinking of what I should write, so if you have any comments or suggestions, PLEASE TELL ME! I don't know what I should do! Thank you 3 Megan**


	4. Apparently It Can Happen

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I had no idea what to write for the next chapter. My bestie who I hooked on fanfiction actually has more stories that I do **** Ahem…..Miss Diana-Bo-Banna herself **** Please continue to write loving reviews because I appreciate every single one of them. The way that I write the peter pan story is that I combine both the cartoon and the 2003 version with mr. hotness (aka Jeremy sumpter) so I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. I would also love to get suggestions for upcoming chapters. All right: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: Not Telling You What's Happening In The Chapter Title So HA!

A dark figure crept silently through the forest. Its form was figureless since it was almost nightfall. It moved with the ease and swiftness of a jungle cat stalking its next prey, which if you could read minds would tell you that was the exact intentions of the shadowed presence. I'm sure if you are even the slightest Peter Pan fan that you well know who this dark figure is, so I do not even need to say his name. Some may be wondering how this dark evil human being is still in the picture since he was swallowed by a crocodile. Apparently it's possible.

**Sorry it's only one paragraph! I will be adding on another chapter in a few days or so**


End file.
